Baby come back!
by LoveLifeHopeHappiness
Summary: When Troy gets a chance to play on the NBA, he is not sure if Gabs and him could make it through! So he tells her and she left, words left unspoken, letter didn t get to be read and a baby is born! So now it s time to get back something they had once!


COME BACK TO ME

Y'all need to get ready to hear,  
The unbelieveable  
Indescribable  
Vanessa Hudgens  
Baby V

Gaby is singing on the nba finals where she got to see Troy, their daughter was there too but with her mother crew, after all she was a momma´s girl whose dad doesn´t live with them. She miss him and she knows her mom does too. Troy only has eyes to see them. one of them singing her soul and heart out and the other dancing like there is no tomorrow... regretting his decission to told Gaby he was not sure when the only thing in his whole life that was for sure is that he loved, loves and will always love her, them.

Everyday I try to play another game  
But my heart can't take it  
I try to find another boy  
But all the while I can't face it  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please  
Give us one more try

**Gaby sat there watching the latest NBA game, where her all time lover boy was playing and they were winning at the half time, and the sad thing is that they are not together anymore.**

We both got together back in junior year in High School and we were so in love, we made it through senior year and college too. But one day you got that called, the same one that meant the begining of the end. He was dragged to the Celtics and you decided to accept, and i was with you then and it was our decission but after that we saw the other less than ever, and i just couldn´t take it, not with our baby to take care. I put on hold my singer career for you, for us, and when i finally thought we were going somewhere on our relationship you told me you were not sure about us, and where we were going back then.

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, I know cause I'm living the same lie  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

Now here, watching you play, pretending you´re happy without us, pretending to have a good time i know that´s a lie because I´m living the same. An i know one of us has to say that we are meant to be together and that we can´t keep living the same way, So i´m gonna be the one to say

Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back

I wanna call, but then I stall  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it

And i want to get to you but i´m still, cause after all I couldn´t take it anymore. If you were not sure of us, if you wanted to push me away breaking my heart, something in fact you did it! I don´t know if i have strenght enough to say that:

I know we made a mistake  
Can't you stop your foolish pride  
And come back to me  
Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try it again

We both made a mistake, you not reading my letter and giving up on me like if i was an obstacle for your career, and me ´cause i just left you and i didn´t fight for you to stay, for me to understand you, but i decided that if you didn´t want me neither did I. And we didn´t talk, and we just gave up what we know we are meant to be.

Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes

Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back

And i still believe that we were meant to be, that i´d have fight for you and never set you free, so i hope for you baby to come back to me.

You know you miss your Baby V  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain i've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing  
It's you and me  
So I sing

But in your eyes i see, everyone else can see that you miss me, miss Alex and miss what we have then, so please stop acting like you don´t care because when you think i can´t see you are still there to protect me, so stop acting like that all the love we feel is not there, ´cause i know you want me to pay all the pain you supossed i´ve caused not telling you about our daughter, nut you know i´m not the only one to blame, you hurt me and i was not able to face you after that so i trust you will read my letter and know that after all our love made the perfect baby we conceived, but you thought i was chasing you and oh baby you were wrong! I thought my pride would help me to be fine but i still believe we were meant to be and so i´ll say:

Baby come back!

Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes

Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back


End file.
